What You Mean
by Beffy-Boop
Summary: Missing momment from DH. Hermione and Ron after the chapter Malfoy Manor, just a cute fluffy one shot for all those who like missing momments  R&R RHr  ENJOY!


**What You Mean**

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter )

* * *

"HERMIONE!" came a cry from beneath her.

Her body was weak, exhausted from fighting the torture. Pain seemed to stab at her very soul, her mind. Her breathing was rattly and almost non-existent. Shaking profusely she thought, 'this is it', for it had to be. She simply could not withstand the pain anymore.

"HERMIONE!"

There is was again. That voice. That sweet heavenly voice. It calmed her, even under such horrendous conditions; her body relaxed, the pain seemed to be seeping slowly out of her. Her vision was becoming blurry.

"And I think," she heard Bellatrix's voice, but this time it was not to throw another torture curse at her, but to state, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Thank god, Ron..." she knew she was safe, relief rushed over her, and her world went black.

That was it wasn't it? It was over. She would never have to experience that pain again. So many things would go undone. She would never see her parents again. Never take her NEWTS. Never see Ron again... That last, dreadful thought filled her mind, and she thought she felt a tear in the corner of her eye. But wait. A tear? It was like all her senses began to operate again. Her head was throbbing. Her skin stung from the cuts and bruises scattered over her face and body. Her muscles were aching. Surely, if she had passed on, she would not be able to feel such intense pain?

Her eyes fluttered. The light was bright and her eyes took a moment to adjust to the glow. People surrounded her were she lay on a soft, comfortable bed. They were talking in hushed voices and seemed not to have realised she had awoken from her deep sleep.

After a minute, a tall figure with blazing red hair, deep blue eyes and many freckles dotted across his face looked at her. A look mixed between shock, relief and sickness mixed his features. "Hermione! You're okay!" Ron Weasley was gazing down at her. She sent a feeble smile in his direction in an attempt to be reassuring. "How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

The simple answer was 'yes'. But she wanted to be strong to show that she wasn't as weak as she appeared to be in her current state. "I'm okay..." Her voice was hoarse and she coughed slightly from the strain it put on her throat, which she realised was hurting a lot more than it should have been.

"Eet eez good zat she eez awake. She will be fine!" Fleur's voice showed that she was relieved. She sighed, and said, "I shall leave you two alone." She sent a smile in Ron's direction and ushered Dean and Luna, who Hermione had only just realised were in the room too, out.

An awkward silence fell over the dimly lit room. Ron moved slowly over to Hermione's side. His face was as white as a ghost, accentuating his many freckles. One cheek seemed to be slightly inflamed and grey. It must have been where Bellatrix had slapped him. 'Oh, Ron,' Hermione thought. She desperately wanted to talk to him, to touch him, to throw herself upon him and never let go. But she was too weak. His large hand reached out to touch her face. It was rough from the battle and scratched slightly, but it was warm and comforting as well.

"Ron," she muttered, voice still shaking. She brought her hand up to her throat; that's when she felt it. A long, deep gash pierced her skin, it stung greatly as she touched it.

"She cut you... Threatening us with your life." Ron said solemnly. She could see that he was fighting back tears welling up in his eyes, refusing to let them fall, to show he cared. Or maybe it was that that showed he cared more than anything? "You were so brave 'Mione." He caressed her cheek softly, running the edge of his fingers over the cuts defaming her beautiful face. A sudden feeling of loathing welled up inside Ron, how could that _bitch_have done this to her?

"I could never have fought of the curse as well as you did," He too was shaky, but Hermione knew it was for a different reason. The tears he was fighting back were now beginning to trickle down his face, crying freedom.

"I heard you calling for me," Hermione saw Ron's pale face turn a deep crimson. She let a giggle escape her lips, a smile remaining when her next words were spoken. "I didn't know you cared so much Ronald Weasley!"

It was Ron's turn to smile. "Yeah right!" he muttered in surprise. "Me? Not care about you? What the bloody hell are you talking about! I thought you were meant to be the smart one." Ron smirked at her.

Hermione slowly lifted her hand from her side, placing it on Ron's, his fingers still slowly running along her cheek. It felt like she was lifting a tonne of bricks and she realised just how much her muscles were aching. She winced slightly causing Ron to clench his eyes shut as though he could not stand the prospect of being in pain. Hermione gave a small, reassuring smile to the worried boy sitting beside her.

"Oh Ron, don't look at me like that," she said as he sent a look her way that seemed to say 'I know you're just pretending to be okay'. "I'm fine, honestly, just a little shaken." She couldn't help but laugh at the look he was giving her. It was one she had never seen before, one that showed how much he really cared for her.

"Come on, let's go check on Harry and the others," Hermione said. She sat up, trying to look like she wasn't in as much pain as she really was. Her body was still weak and tired but she fought through it, not wanting Ron to worry anymore than he already was. Before she had even managed to pull the dressing gown over her body properly, Ron had pulled her into a tight hug. He rested her head on his chest and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'm glad you're okay Hermione," Ron's ears glowed crimson, but he grinned warmly down at the girl in his arms. "I could never have lived with myself if you hadn't made it out of there." Hermione smiled back, looking into Ron's blue eyes. "Come on, let's get down stairs."

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, kissed her quickly on the top of her head and lead her downstairs. The feeling of his lips on her skin was heavenly. One day she would tell him all that he meant to her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone ) Please R&R, it would be very much appreciated! 


End file.
